


Stone Promise

by Fluffaros



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Dreamtale - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Mutual Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffaros/pseuds/Fluffaros
Summary: They've traveled a long way to this place that kept pulling at them. This city, this village that seemed to be blanketed by this heavy air of negativity. Perhaps there's something long forgotten here, a promise meant to be kept. Threads of fate are more real than you may realize, allowed them to find eachother and this place where apple harvests are bountiful and of high quality. The soul does not easily forget the connections it makes nor the regrets that linger even if the memories do not.Aurthor has no idea what she's doing, please bear with her. This story was made on a whim.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare/Killer/Cross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stone Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fully sure that things have been tagged to the best of my ability. While I do not want to bog down this story with an overabundance of them, if you feel something should be tagged that isn't, please do not be afraid to let me know.
> 
> No proof reading before posting but I do hope you enjoy regardless. I'm not sure how often or much I'll update this story but I think it's interesting regardless.

There was much in the town that unnerved visitors. Least of which was the stump of an excessively large tree on the large hill just out of town. It had been there since far before the town had been founded, apparently. Still, that same aura of looming dread, of horrors long past, that had brought visitors to this place.

Two such visitors happened to be skeletons. They looked to be quite the hardened pair but their expressions and demeanors only served to make their differences more potent when together. A smile that never reached non-existent eyelights, a monster that seemed on the razor’s edge of something dangerous. A frown that seemed to have the owner’s body sag ever so slightly under the weight of the feelings it expressed.

Yes, they were quite the pair in this city, both looking for different things but there was an invisible thread tying them together. It was in the way they never strayed far from the other, from the way they tensed and changed when the other wasn’t within arms reach. One could call them partners but they’d deny it, saying it would never fit their relationship. It was more than that just as much as it was less than that at times. It ebbed and flowed like the tide did at the bidding of the moon.

“Cross.” Came the voice of the shorter of the two, voice neutral but there was an inflection there that caused the one that carried the name to pause.

They shared a glance. “Yes, Killer?” He stated, voice concerned but carefully even. They were surrounded by strangers in this town, he was far from feeling safe enough to let himself relax. The aura that loomed did nothing to ease his nerves. In fact, it might have made things worse for him.

Killer, as he was dubbed, had looked away to fiddle with the knife in his hands. It was a habit he had, it dulled the voices in his head. The sweet nothings of ghosts being whispered against his skull telling him to cut down all he saw. Placating it was all he could do. “You can feel it, too, right?” He asked as his sockets started to slowly leak, as if he was crying. The liquid was far too thick for that, though. It was more akin to paint or perhaps tar.

White eyelights scanned the area at the question, Cross seeming to answer without words. Yes, he felt it. They were being watched. Everyone was. It wasn’t pinpointed on them, it was all encompassing of this area. As if whatever god had claimed this land had decided that everything here needed constant monitoring. Perhaps that was what led to the blanket of unease that had draped itself over this place. That beckoned them here.

The city itself wasn’t that remarkable compared to others they’d been to. It had humans and monsters. Adults going about their business and children running around carefree despite the weight that everyone here no doubt felt. Someone with a keen eye could see no one lingered on the edge of the city, even though that was where most houses were stationed. Instead, they seemed to be migrating towards the center. Where the sounds of laughter could be heard, good natured chattered.

Who were they not to follow suit? It wasn’t as if they weren’t curious about why that was. Most of the businesses seemed to be situated around a large plaza area that held so many places to sit, talk, and just exist. The dread had faded away the closer they got, each step seeming lighter as they drew ever closer to this large expanse of cobblestone and people.

All of it seemed to center on a statue situated in a small area with fountains and flowers. Offerings to whoever it was that caused this place to finally feel as if it wasn’t about to be claimed by some unseen force. Younger humans and monsters seemed to avoid it, an unspoken rule that that place was far too special to be running around recklessly and perhaps harm anything around there in their place. Angel forbid that they hurt the statue that seemed to cause the atmosphere they enjoyed and played in.

Despite the fact that so many seemed to just enjoy the warmth of the plaza, it caused Cross to shake. The skeleton couldn’t even step over the border from the street to the area proper. He wasn’t even sure why. Killer had just strolled forward past him as if it was nothing but all of a sudden Cross felt like he was suddenly trying to escape something that didn’t want to let go. His soul vibrated in his chest, screaming at him that something was wrong.

Killer seemed pulled to a stop, as if something had tugged him. The smile on his face didn’t fall but it did lessen, the liquid from his eyes still falling and seeming to come in waves now as it dripped down his face and to the ground. His own soul, the strange red and white magical construct that hovered over his chest, seemed just as agitated as Cross’s. All the same, there was no shaking, he’d been able to go forward despite whatever had happened to them.

Looking at his companion, the skeleton let his smile return to being a grin as his knife was finally stowed away in his sleeve, out of sight and out of mind. Walking back to Cross, he shoved one hand in the pocket of his coat as his other flicked the warrior’s forehead. “Don’t be so dramatic, Criss-Cross.” He stated with the barest hint of amusement in his tone. “This place looks boring, anyways, let’s go check out something else.” They could always come back here later.

Though he would never admit it, Cross was very grateful for the snap back to reality that was the flick to the forehead. To hide this fact, he huffed and scowled at the skeleton in front of him. A growl with absolutely no bite behind it left his non-existent throat. Still, he didn’t say anything about it and backed away from the threshold that had caused whatever that was. It was just a plaza! He should be able to go into it, just like Killer. Just like everyone else that glanced at them as they passed and did what he couldn’t. Just a few steps felt like he was treading eternity.

Shaking his head, his gaze lifted to the hill in the distance, looming over the town despite not having the tree upon it. Despite not it just being a hill with little on it besides an old stump. A shiver ran up his spine, feeling as if something cold had suddenly been dragged up his bare bones. There was familiarity there he found frightening. It pulled at him. “Let’s go there.” The words left him before he could even think about them. Before he could take them back. There was a sour taste in his mouth.

Killer looked back at the tree, following Cross’s gaze with ease. He could feel it, too, of course. That pull. Of course, the feeling that came with it was far more oppressive. It felt like something cold and slimy had engulfed his soul. Was threatening to squeeze it until he’d dust. The odd thing about it was that he wanted it to. Cold as it was, he couldn’t help the way his soul all but fluttered.

The voices called him a freak. Called him a masochist, walking to his doom so readily and almost humming with excitement for it. It wasn’t like he could deny it, his gaze lingered on the hill as if he was eyeing something precious but he didn’t know what. He’d been standing still for so long he almost flinched, almost outright stabbed the person who dare touch him, as a hand found the small of his back. It was a touch he was familiar with, it was Cross. One of the few things he’d come to know that wasn’t an enemy. That he wouldn’t exterminate on sight if they somehow earned his ire.

“You want to get something to eat?” The question was like it was being asked through static. Something was wrong. But Killer just grinned at Cross like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn’t been within moments of dusting the owner of the hand that intertwined with his in worry. Would he have felt sorry? Numbness filled him and he wasn’t sure anymore. Despite this conflict, the soul visible to everyone was kept carefully in shape as not to worry the other.

Stepping toward an alleyway that would let them circumvent the plaza and head towards the hill, the unstable monster felt like he was moments away from cracking. “If you wanted some chocolate, Crossy, you can just say so.”

Cross’s face turned red and he sputtered as if insulted. Which he was, honestly. He felt as if his concern for the other had been thrown back in his face. Still, he wasn’t mad at the other, something had been wrong and he’d just let him stand there for a while. It was his fault for not stepping in sooner so he let the jab at his love for chocolate slide. It wasn’t his fault it was the most perfect food in existence.

Honestly, his mouth watered at the thought of indulging for the first time in weeks. It had been so long since his stash had run out and this place was so out of the way despite the size of the town. It wasn’t surprising, given that only those who could put up with this weight could really do anything in the area without wanting to move on to places that didn’t feel like this.

Each step they took, there was conflict in both of them. It only grew. They were drawn here for as long as they’d been on this world. Steadily being drawn in towards the gravitational pull of whatever this place was. Perhaps they’d understand it one day. Perhaps not. It wasn’t as if they had a say in the matter, they’d long been swept up in it and seemed content to be pulled under.

Cross slowly released Killer’s hand, letting it instead come up to trace the red marking under his right eye. It was a long healed scar. One he was sure had significance but the memory associated had eluded him since the day he’d woken up. Both of them, it was like they hadn’t been born. They’d just been willed into existence or thrown here for some reason or another. Killer took it far better than Cross, of course. He seemed to let everything roll off of him even when it obviously shouldn’t. Cross had long since taken to the habit of being upset and angry about things on his behalf. Not to say there weren’t times his companion didn’t suddenly snap. Those instances weren’t exactly rare.

There wasn’t silence around them but it existed between them. Words unspoken despite the want to say something. To scream that something was wrong, that they should leave. They’d been relatively happy in the last town before Killer had insisted that they move on again. Cross had even been debating buying them a house there. A slice of the world that was theirs and only theirs. Would that have been so bad? None of this had been stated, discussed, or even felt within the many exchanged glances they’d had.

But why was that? Wasn’t it hard enough in this world for them without whatever this was? Why did they want to be here? Why did it hurt his soul to walk into the plaza? It’d been bustling and inviting, the shops surrounding just adding to the quaint atmosphere that seemed so juxtaposed to the rest of the town. A shining beacon of light amidst all the darkness surrounding it.

Killer knew that Cross was having a hard time comprehending things beyond his control. To him, it wasn’t worth the effort to try and rectify such things. If it hurt, it hurt. If it felt like he was drowning, it was worth pulling it into his non-existent lungs and accepting it. Wasn’t as if he actually needed air to survive, he was a skeleton. It wasn’t like the thrived being suffocated like that, it was uncomfortable but it was proof he was alive. Wasn’t that enough?

There were so many things they disagreed on, that they fought over...but Killer would be remiss not to acknowledge that he appreciated that Cross got angry for him. That Cross would do things he couldn’t find the motivation to even think about. Things that he let roll off, Cross would vehemently berate and lecture someone over on his behalf.

Just how many times had he been bumped into on accident and content to let it go while Cross demanded an apology. Or been insulted and just chuckled while the other all but chewed them out. It was a strange routine he actually enjoyed. It almost made him feel wanted, needed. Well, perhaps needed was too strong a word to use...Yeah far too strong for someone like Killer

Having to refrain from shaking his head to loosen the thoughts, Killer wasted no time in finding a place for Cross to get his fill of the treat he clearly wanted. Chocolate. The shop was small, quaint but it was far enough away from the lifeblood of the town that was the plaza that it wouldn’t have to many people. Crowded places did things to him, to both of them. Different things but they were both dangerous to the people in those crowds. That much was for certain. They’d both caused so many problems in the past with these issues.

Ding!

The bell above the door rang with good natured energy, welcoming them into the small bakery. It smelled of warmth and so many sweet confections. The walls and such were quite plain, just wood and stone that looked like it’d seen better days. Dark stone and dark wood making the place reek of something neither of them could quite place. It tickled at the back of the new patron’s skulls like a memory you couldn’t recall.

That feeling was mostly mitigated by the attempt to liven the place up and brighten it. The cakes and tarts were rich in color and were placed lovingly on displays that defied the drab surroundings. Shelving that housed several cheery knick-knacks seemed to do the same, fighting off the darkness of their backdrops. The last thing that brightened the area was the baker themselves. They seemed to be human, female perhaps, or atleast more feminine leaning.

Said human had a nervous smile upon their face, hair long but choppy and pulled back into a ponytail. Their eyes weren’t immediately visible, seeming closed but both the skeletons were quite aware of the gaze that was upon them as the door slowly came to close behind them. The baker’s smile was ever present but more so it seemed nervous, on the verge of appearing scared. Strange. They fit in with the rest of the town, they supposed.

Killer and Cross left eachother’s company to inspect the place in their own way. It was small but, as always, there was something that seemed strained when they got far enough away from the other. Cross’s demeanor was subtly more at attention, back ever so slightly straighter, steps more measured. Killer...Killer found himself antsy, fingers twitching and his smile slightly more strained as he added pressure to it. Wasn’t like they could be so close for the rest of eternity and he let his unease roll off him. Or atleast that’s what he told himself.

“Hello!” Came the voice of the owner of the establishment, a hand over their heart as if to calm it ever so slightly. “M-my name is Aliza, please, tell me i-if you need help!” Aliza? Where had they heard that name before? Another thing to tingle and taunt them within their skulls.

Killer gave them a smile, to which they nearly stepped back at seeing as if on instinct. White bone fingers trailed over the dark wood of the display cases as their own walked and perused the wares. It wasn’t meant to be threatening but there was almost an insinuation that it was. There were a lot of things to look over, though there were obviously things missing. It was the middle of the day, afterall. Closer to afternoon.

A hum interrupted the silence that had fallen over the area. Cross had found something he was interested in, carefully squatting down to look inside the display a bit closer. The small cakes were chocolate on chocolate on chocolate. It was decadent looking. Not standing out against the dark woods but definitely against the bright display. If he was the type to drool over things like this, he would. It was an urge he pushed aside.

Weight suddenly found itself on his shoulders, hands pressing insistently on him as the shadow of their owner found themselves looming over Cross. “Now, now, don’t go drooling over some chocolate cake.” He looked up and locked eyes with Killer, scowling. “That’s a nice pout you have going there.” A pinch to said ‘pouty’ cheeks resulting in the smaller having to backup in order to keep from being knocked over. He was not pouting.

“Can we get this one, please.” He paused for a moment, looking at the cakes that were available. “Actually, make it three.” Something in him told him that he needed the extra. That two for him and Killer wasn’t going to be enough. Maybe he just wanted some for later. Wasn’t like he hadn’t done that before. That they hadn’t shared a treat together before.

Aliza was quick to make their way over to the spot where the cakes were held, sputtering out a, “Yes, right away!” The voice was shaky and it was clear they were unsure of how to take the pair.

“Make one to go.”

“O-oh, of course! I,” They moved to get plates and such for the small cakes they’d be enjoying here. “I’ll get that for you right away. I’m sorry...most people want to take their cakes to the plaza instead of eating them here…” Uncertainty flooded their face and they shifted awkwardly as they delicately placed the cakes upon the plates that obviously didn’t get much use.

Killer chuckled darkly. “Nah, I think we’d kill the mood there. Plus, looks really dead in here, thought we’d liven it up for ya!” Saying that, he was already strolling to the one lone table that looked like it got just as much use as the plates. Being near zero. Make sense but you’d think people might atleast talk if they were waiting for something. The thing looked brand new.

Cross rolled his eyes as he dug into the pockets of his shorts to fish out a modestly sized coin purse. They weren’t rich or anything but both of them were quite adept at tanning hides from the animals they killed on the road at this point. Furs, when high quality, were in high demand in some areas. Gave them a pretty penny to live off of typically. Odd jobs helped and Cross preferred staying busy anyways.

“What’s the total?” He questioned, going through the coins and trying to guess how much it would be in his head.

Going to the till, Aliza placed the plates on the counter momentarily as they put the price in in the machine. “34g!” Came the tone that seemed suddenly more confident.

Cross blinked a bit at that. “34...That can’t be all.” He mumbled before shaking his head. “50 is the lowest I’ll give for three of them.”

The human cocked their head to the side. “Sir, it’s okay...The price is low because we use lower quality ingredients…” Cross still seemed unconvinced. “Besides, it’s getting late in the day and it’d be a shame for them not to be eaten by someone like you.” It seemed they were far more comfortable with Cross now that he’d shown his hand by looking a gift horse in the mouth. Honest to a fault.

In a huff, Cross still handed them 50g and went to sit down at the table. Killer snickered at his companion, finding his frustration with this whole thing to be quite amusing. It’d been a while since the soldier had done this, it was always priceless. Atleast the baker had taken it in stride. The last one had just stared in disbelief while Cross had been adamant about ‘paying a fair price’ for something. He couldn’t even remember what it was now, the item had been inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

“Aww, Cross, you don’t have to worry about paying a lot. I’m a cheap date.” A wink from Killer had the skeleton’s face to go red with a blush. It was almost too easy. But that was what made him want to tease the other more.

Aliza hadn’t wasted too much more time in bringing the cakes they would be eating there to the table, forks placed on the plate as well. They shined, obviously well kept even if they weren’t used. “Enjoy.” They’d been about to leave when Cross gently grabbed their hand. It hadn’t been much and when Aliza had frozen and seemed to start shaking, he’d let go.

“Sorry, I hadn’t meant to scare you.” Biting a non-existent lip, he decided to continue. “I just wanted to know more about the town since we’re new in town.”

“O-oh…” Dusting themselves off, they were obviously composing themselves again. “I-it’s alright, no big deal. You didn’t know.” All the same, Cross made a mental note not to touch them again without them knowing. “What would you like to know?”

Killer was already poking at the icing, finding small joy in tearing into the soft, delicate looking frosting. Without missing a beat, though, he asked, “What about the plaza? What’s up with that place? Seems odd for it to be so crowded.”

Surprise caught their face and they nodded a bit, uncertain. “Yes, well, I-I suppose that’s true.” One of their hands twisted into the fabric of their apron as they clutched it a bit, obviously not completely comfortable now. “It’s where the town’s patron deity is.”

Killer almost snorted and opened his mouth to say something when a chunk of cake was shoved in instead. Cross’s gaze told him not to say anything about it. Clearing his throat, Cross went to speak, “Patron deity? That’s rather vague. Don’t you usually use a place like a church or shrine to worship? Is that what the statue is?”

Aliza nodded and seemed to be calming down atleast. “Yes. We call them ‘The Light’. We don’t necessarily worship so much as ‘bask in his radiance’ as some call it.”

This time Killer did chuckle, after having swallowed the cake that Cross had forced into his mouth. “The Light.” He said seriously before shaking his head and stabbing his fork into his cake. “Deities like that are usually bullshit, it’s such a vague title. Still, that aura is kinda hard to dispute.” With that he took another bite of the cake, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Cross made a thoughtful noise as well but gave a halfhearted smile to their reluctant host. “Yeah, seems like there’s more to it than just something than a story in a book.”

Aliza nodded their head. “I-I guess you could say that. There’s rumors it used to be up on the hill but they moved it so the town could be prosperous with its blessing. Our apple harvests are always plentiful and high quality with his blessing.”

“His?”

“Oh, yes. I suppose it’s a bit strange for a deity to have a preference in gender, isn’t it? Especially when their given form is a monster and not a human.” The human’s face lightened a bit. “Pardon me for assuming about yours, though. I know it can be a delicate matter.”

Cross gave a good natured chuckled. “It’s fine. You were correct for both of us. We’re sirs.”

“I disagree, I think he’s a princess in disguise.” Killer chimed in with a grin, the end of the fork still in his mouth. “Too prissy to be anything else.”

Cross finally got to eat some of his own cake, small and easily enjoyed quickly given they were having a conversation. “I am not prissy, you’re just a bastard.”

“Save the names for the bedroom, big boy.” It earned him a swift kick to the leg but it was worth it. Yes, ever so worth it for that mortified look he’d gotten from the other skeleton. His soul thrummed and hummed with contentment. Yes, he enjoyed those looks.

Aliza shifted a bit, not sure if they were comfortable with this but it seemed the conversation had been mostly resolved at this point and they’d let it go. “I-is there anything else you’d like to know?”

That seemed to catch Cross’s attention, the taller skeleton no longer glaring at Killer with a mouth full of cake. Taking his time to chew and swallow correctly, as not to be rude, he soon spoke up. “Oh, yes, what about the hill and the tree that used to be there.”

There was suddenly a heavier atmosphere than the pair had been expecting. “That’s where ‘the Dark’ descended. If there’s a light, there’s a dark.” Their hands came up to clutch eachother over their chest. “I don’t think I could really do the story justice, perhaps it’s better that you find the library or…” They paused. “Or a monster. Monsters are usually better storytellers.”

The stained skeleton snickered. “I dunno, telling stories in a grand fashion is typically done by humans from my experience but, I guess we’ll take your word on it.”

“We’ll just have to go there ourselves and see what the big fuss is about, is all.” Commented Cross before going in for another bite of his own cake. Honestly, he hadn’t had much time to savor the chocolatey goodness and he was very surprised by how good it was. “Also, this cake is very good.”

Aliza’s face dusted a pale pink as they nodded and bowed a bit before heading off to prepare their third cake to take with them. It wouldn’t take long but it was best to get it done right away and leave it on the counter for them. They had to do some baking and see how much was going to need to be packed up at the end of the day anyways.

Meanwhile, Cross hummed around the fork in his mouth. This whole ordeal left him feeling strange. “The Dark, huh?” The name didn’t feel right. Neither had ‘The Light’ if he was perfectly honest. Like the names were wrong. This whole thing was turning out much stranger than even when he and Killer had found eachother.

“Yeah, sounds far too tame for whatever it is that’s watching everyone.” Killer commented as he started to just stab into the cake absently, mushing everything together and only every so often taking a bite out of said mess. He’d eat it but he still liked doing this. It curbed an urge he had and it was cake. Better it than another person… Though his fingers twitched with the want anyways. “Why’d you get a third cake, anyways?”

Cross was happily munching on his when the question came, smile faltering and fading from his face. What was he supposed to say to that? “I...don’t know...I just knew I needed a third one for something.” He met Killer’s gaze before looking away, out the window. People were walking by, some looking in at the strange monsters not dining in the plaza like everyone else.

“You want to leave it on the stump for ‘The Dark’ or whatever the hell it is?” Killer looked down at the mush that was the last quarter of his treat. It wasn’t the most appetising thing to look at but it did taste delicious. That was all he needed.

There was silence for a little bit. “Yeah…”


End file.
